


I Know The Way

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Commitment, Drabble, M/M, Souled Vampire(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks he can help this damaged version of Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know The Way

When a re-souled Spike showed up in Sunnydale, it seemed as if he’d lost all of his proverbial marbles. 

Angel was angry that Spike had gone looking for a soul in the first place, and now that he had it and seemed to have gone mad, Angel was even angrier. No matter; nothing could keep Angel from doing everything he could to lead Spike out of the personal hell he seemed to be living in.

After all, Angel had spent time in a hell dimension. Knowing the road there meant he could help his love find the road leading out.


End file.
